Who Knew?
by tonerion
Summary: She would never be with him. -Barry/Dawn. Game Verse.
1. Chapter 1

_Where is she,_ he wondered. Barry stared at his Pokétch, waiting impatiently. _She SHOULD have been here by NOW.._

But she wasn't. So Barry stood there, for another 10 minutes.

Veilstone City was as crowded as ever. People were running in and out of the Department Store, stumbling in and out of the Game Corner, and He swore he even saw people walking out of the Gym _crying._ It reminded him all too well about some of his gym battles, where it was all or nothing. He went on to think more, but..

Although there was a sea of people in the small town of Veilstone, he could spot her in an instance.

Long dark blue hair that shimmered, even at night. A smile so pure it would make anyone blush, and a figure that made her look like she just stepped off the runway.

Although she just was just one person of a million, it seemed like the universe centered around her.

"Barry!" Dawn cried, a smile lighting up on her face as she spotted him and started to jog toward him.

_There she is,_ Barry thought to himself, letting the worry of him wondering about her disappear. And then he realized that she was coming toward him, and suddenly his heart sped up. _But why?_ He thought, _Why am I like this around only her?_

She finally reached him, and she caught her breath before jumping towards him and hugging him. "It's been so long!" She cried.

Barry was thankful she wouldn't have been able to see his blushing cheeks as he quickly hugged back, before noticing a lot of people were staring at them. She calmly pulled away and he'd never seen her smile so brightly. It made him feel better.

He smiled back. "It really has been awhile; hasn't it?" He scratched the back of his head, the air becoming dense.

"Too long," She replied, sighing along with it, her smile dying. But it came back in a flash. "Are you ready for today?"

"I don't even know what we're doing." Barry shrugged. "You are the one who invited me here, and then almost stood me up." He said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"So, what should I be ready, for, exactly?" He asked, staring into her deep blue eyes that looked like ocean waves, before he quickly darted his view towards the trees that lined the city.

"A day of fun." Dawn smiled up at him, a michevious look coming over her.

He should've known she would never tell exactly what they were doing. He doubted she even knew herself.

Dawn leaped forward, looking like she was ready to hit the town. "Standing here isn't going to do anything-Let's go, Barry!" She cried as she dashed forward, grabbing onto the boys hand.

Barry was going to complain on how she shouldn't be saying that when she was the one who was late, but the second she grabbed his hand, he didn't care anymore.

He just let her lead him on, just like he always had.

- A few hours later. Sorry for skipping, but :x -

It was sure a day of fun. For Dawn, at least. But for Barry, it was kind of like torture.

First they went to make small talk with Maylene, who had told Dawn about this girl who massaged Pokemon, and how it helped in contests, which Dawn had turned her focus to ever since she beat the elite 4.

Although, Barry swore that she did just to keep herself busy. So she didn't long for an adventure and ever leave Sinnoh.

So next, they searched up and down the town for this one girl, who did it blankly. At least it had made Dawn happy.

Next it was the Game Corner. Dawn had a thing for the machines, and she was amazing at it, usually getting all the Lucky 7's. Barry was quite impressive himself, but Dawn could always outshine him, like it was her goal.

And now where they still were was the Department Store. The place was more crowded than the town itself had been, yet Dawn insisted on trying outfits and getting accessories for her Pokemon.

Although Barry wasn't having fun, he didn't mind it all that much. Just the way Dawns eyes lit up were enough for him.

"So," Dawn called out from the changeroom. "Are you ready to see it?"

"Is this the last outfit?" Barry sighed, but kept his head up. "Come on out, we're waiting for you."

Dawn slowly walked out, and Barry looked in confusion. Dawns cheeks were flushed as she stepped out in a dress. It had a pale yellow top with a dark blue skirt, making her blue eyes stand out even more then they usually did. She wore black and white striped kneesocks and the same boots she usually did, although they seemed like they got completely re-vamped. It took Barry a minute to realize he was staring.

"So," Dawn chimed, speaking for the first time in about 2 minutes. "What do you, uh, think?"

Barry was nearly speechless. "I, I, I.." He trailed off, but coughed and straighten his scarf. "I like it. It really suits you, although it doesn't seem like something you'd pick out."

Dawn smiled. "You, You really think so?"

"Yeah." Barry smiled. "I do. You'll definitely win the contest wearing that."

Dawn opened her mouth to speak, but an intercom came on and cut her off.

"25% off all TMs! Come and get them before they're all gone!"

"Maybe we should get out of here.." Dawn started, and then looked up at Barry. "Do you really think I should get this dress?"

"Yeah, I _REALLY _think you should get it."

"Oh," Dawn blushed. "Okay," She said as she quickly ran back to the changeroom.

Once they were out of the Veilstone Department Store, the waves of people had died down. Needing more than a break, the two had decided to take a walk around the city.

"It's nicer at night here I guess." Barry remarked.

"Yeah, I guess." Dawn shivered, and then looked around. "My scarf is gone.. Infact, I don't remember having it in the changeroom, either.."

"You must've left it in the Game Corner." Barry shrugged. "It's closed now though, so we'll go pick it up tommorrow."

"Oh, ok." Dawn shivered again.

"Here." Barry said as he stopped walking and took off his scarf, and handed it towards her.

"Huh?" Dawn looked at him, then at his scarf, and then at him again.

"Wear it. I'm getting kind of hot, anyways. You can give it back to me tommorrow."

"Oh," Dawn smiled and took the scarf out of his hands. Barry couldn't help but notice that their hands had touched, but he knew he couldn't make a deal out of it. Dawn quickly wrapped the scarf around her neck and looked at him. "Thanks, Barry!"

"Yup," Barry said, a smile appearing dully on his face, and then they continued to walk.

Not too long after, Dawn stopped walking and tugged on Barry's arm. He turned towards her. "Huh?" He asked blankly.

"Barry.." Dawn started, her cheeks turning a pink, but then shook her head and smiled brightly. "Lets go to the Lake Verity tommorrow!"

Barry looked up for a moment, but then smiled almost as bright as her. "That sounds really fun!" When they were kids, they used to play at the lake all the time. No one ever really came there, and it was like it was their own secret haven.

"Good, I can't wait!" Dawn cried, seeming as excited as ever. The energy was rubbing off on Barry.

And then they said their goodbyes, since Dawn was going to Lake Valor Resort, since she had a room there. Her mother was currently out in Hoenn on a trip, and Dawn had to meet Cynthia, the old Champion, to disscuss some certain matters. What those matters were baffled Barry, but it didn't matter, since she was leaving, and although he didn't want her to, there was nothing he could've down.

But as he called out his Staraptor, asking it to fly back home, the image of tommorrow lurked in his head, and it made him want to smile more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

When Barry woke up, the first thing he did was look at his Poketch. He got dressed, went downstairs for breakfast, and then without any second thoughts he rushed out of his house and-

"Ow!" "Ouch!"

The next thing Barry knew was that he was sprawled over Dawn, who was rubbing the side of her head. Barry started to blush and turned away quickly so she wouldn't notice. "Oh! Sorry Dawn!" He said as he stood up.

"Are you ever not in a rush?" Dawn murmered, as she got up aswell, wiping the dirt off her clothes.

"Well, if I was, I'd be rushing to get into a rush." He shrugged and smiled, even though Dawn rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Let's just go the the lake," She said as she linked arms with him, and he swore he started to feel lightheaded the second they made contact.

Once they arrived at the lake, memories came back to Barry. It was like he was watching old VHS tapes of them as kids, although they were just memories.

"It's been a while.." Dawn said, as she went and walked toward the trees.

"Way too long." Barry sighed and smiled, as he walked toward a certain tree. "Remember?" He smirked.

Dawn turned her attention and saw the tree Barry was pointing to. "Uhm, guess not." She shrugged. "Remember what?"

The smile on Barrys face faded slightly, but he did his best to cover it up. "It was the tree I always tried to climb to impress you." He examined the tree before he started pulling on branches.

"Oh, don't tell me you're-"

"Oh, I am." Barry replied smoothly to Dawn's question, and he started up the tree, climbing it easily. Being older had so many perks, but it had just as many loses, too.

Dawn laughed once Barry reached the top. She smiled up at him.

"Well?" Barry called. "Are you impressed yet, or do I have to climb all the way up to the sky?"

She giggled. "I'm impressed, now come on now!" She called. He didn't need to be told twice before he hopped down and joined her side.

They stared out into the beautiful lake in front of them for a long time, silence passing between them. But it wasn't awkward, and the silence wasn't dead. It was like they were talking just by the way the wind blew their hair or the way their eyes scanned the lake.

"Barr-" Dawn started before

"DAWWWN!"

Barry snapped his head to the side, the scream coming from a boy he'd seen before. It was Lucas, Professsor Rowan's assistant. Although they'd seen eachother sometimes during the journey, they were not friends. But Lucas came over and hugged Dawn, who stood there motionless.

"Now, now, Lucas. Let the poor girl go." Professor Rowan said, stepping towards them. "Hello Dawn, Hello Barry."

"Oh," Barry said, as he put his arms behind his head. "Professor Rowan! How are you doing?"

"This isn't the time for small talk; Is it, Barry?" Professor Rowan calmly replied, stepping closer, glaring at Lucas. "Lucas and I were just leaving."

"Awww," Lucas pouted. "But i wanted to say goodbye to the lake, and" -he grabbed onto Dawn, pulling her into another hug- "Daaaaaaawn!"

For some reason, Lucas was really making Barry mad. He was sure Dawn could tell, but he knew he couldn't cover it up.

"Well," Barry said quickly, grabbing onto Dawn and pulling her out of Lucas grip. "We were just leaving. Have fun saying goodbye to the lake, though, I guess." He grabbed onto Dawn's hand and he lead the way, hoping that his hot temperature didn't give away the fact he was burning up because of their touch.

Once they were far enough away, Barry stopped and looked at Dawn. and she just looked back at him. It was getting harder and harder for Barry to keep his feelings under lock and key around her. "Uhm, sorry, but we have to get your scarf from Veilstone."

"Oh," Dawn said. "Yeah, I know." She smiled. "Why else would you take me away?"

As they slowly walked, Barry wondered if he'd ever get used to that smile.

He doubted it.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they got Dawn's scarf back from the Game Corner, since it was safely placed in the Lost and Found, they decided that maybe that should be it for the day. Although Barry wanted to protest, he was actually kind of happy that she wouldn't see him act like an idiot. It was planning on beating himself up for being so implusive and yanking her away from Lucas earlier, and being so stupid.

But Dawn smiled at him all the same, so he guessed she didn't know how he felt.

Yet, at least.

They soon parted ways as Dawn went to go get ready for a contest, and Barry had his sights set on going to Lake Acuity. He didn't know why he wanted to, espically after his defeat there.. but it called to him. Like the legendary Pokemon Uxie was speaking to him.

So there he went.

He could've easily flown there on his Staraptor, but Barry decided that he'd do some walking. He quickly called out his Luxray to accompany him on the small journey he had set for, and they started walking, towards SnowPoint City.

After a small while, when they had reached Celestic Town, Barry decided that they should take a break. His Luxray sat down next to him and nudged him, obvisously wanting to play.

"Sure, sure," Barry responded, a smile appearing delightfully on his face. He looked around and found a small twig, and he threw it out for his Luxray to go grab.

"Lux!" It cried as it dashed after the stick, kicking up some dirt at Barry.

"Don't do that!" Barry laughed. He could imagine Dawn probably laughing if she was with him, too. But she wasn't. Barry quickly sat up and brushed off the dirt, looking at his Luxray. "Ready for the cold?"

The Pokemon turned its head to the side with the twig in its mouth. "Lux?" It questioned. Before dropping it and coming to its trainers side.

Barry was always in a rush. He would rush to Towns and he was rash, always making decisions with haste and without much thought. Barry knew this about himself, he always had. But some reason it made him sad today.

Dawn was never in a rush. Even when he'd fine her 10 million dollars, she'd take her sweet time, smelling the roses. She always carefully looked over her decisions, and she was always yelling at him to do the same.

His dad was Palmer, a battle frontier member.

Her mother was a Grand Contest champion.

They were 2 oposites brought together by the a town. But not even that was really the same. And even will all the differences, Barry still liked her. It baffled him completely. But he did, and he had no clue what to do about it, because even though the harsh truth floated in the air, he couldn't let her go.

The harsh truth, in which, was that even if Dawn was standing right beside him, she wouldn't be there.

She would never be with him.


End file.
